Kay Panabaker
Kay Panabaker is an American actress, musician, and singer who is the current drummer for the Remington Steelers. She's fluent in English, Spanish, Japanese, French, and Italian and even knows some Klingon. Her sister is Danielle Panabaker. Filmography Film *Amazing Agent Luna (2005) (in 3-D) as Francesca Aldana *Arjuna (2005) *Battle Doll Angelic Layer (2005) (in 3-D) as Ringo Seto *Bleach (2008) (Italian) as Orihime Inoue *Bubblegum Crisis (2010) (in 3-D) as Naoko *Burn Up! (2008) as Maki *CardCaptor Sakura: The Movie (in 3-D) as Tomoyo Daidouji *CardCaptor Sakura: The Final Card (in 3-D) as Tomoyo Daidouji *El Cazador de la Bruja (2010) (Italian/Spanish) *La Corda d'Oro (2007) (French) as Lala (voice) *The Disembodied (2009) *Dokuro-chan (2009) *El Hazard: The Magnificent World (2007) *Elfen Lied (2002) as Kanae *Fame (2009) as Jenny *Finding Tomorrow (2004) as Rosemary Applefield *Fire Emblem Vol. 1 (2010) as Linde *Fire Emblem Vol. 2 (2011) as Linde *Fresh Pretty Cure (2012) (in 3-D) as Miki Aono/Cure Berry *Galaxy Angel (2006) as Mint Blamanche *Gall Force (2009) (Mexican) as Spea *Gate Keepers (2005) *The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross (2009) *Haibane Renmei (2005) *Hana-Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom) (2008) *Hyakko (2010) as Nene Andou *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2009) as Miho Umeda *Iczer-One: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2007) (in 3-D) as Nagisa Kano *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2006) (in 3-D) as Access Time *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (2008) (Japanese) (in 3-D) as Tomari Kurusu *Kujibiki Unbalance (2009) as Renko Kamishakujii *Lucky Star (2008) (credited as producer as SOS Brigade) *Magic User's Club (2009) as Akane Aikawa *Magikano (2009) as Marin Nijihara *Mahoraba (2008) *Mahoromatic (2008) (in 3-D) as Rin Todoroki *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) (credited as producer as SOS Brigade) (digital screenings and IMAX screenings show half-hour finale in 3-D) as Yuki Nagato *A Modern Twain Story: The Prince and the Pauper (2007) as Elizabeth *My-HiME (2009) (Japanese) *Nancy Drew (2007) as Georgie *Nanoha (2010) as Fate Testarossa; Alicia Testarossa *Naruto (2008) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Hinata *Negima! (2006) (in 3-D) as Sakurako Shiina *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) as Benio "Benibara" Amakusa *Pichi Pichi Pitch (2004) as Hanon Houshou *Pretear (2007) as Mayune Awayuki *Pretty Cure (2007) (in 3-D) as Mipple *Pretty Cure Max Heart (2008) (in 3-D) as Mipple *Princess Nine (2008) as Koharu Hotta *Princess Tutu (2006) as Uzura (voice) *Project A-Ko (2008) (in 3-D) as Shiiko Kotobuki *Sailor Moon R (2004) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Beruche *Sailor Moon Stars (2008) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Haruhi Misuni *Sailor Moon SuperS (2007) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Haruhi Misuni/PallaPalla *Saint Seiya (2007) (in 3-D) as Ophiuchus Shaina *Saint Tail (2007) as Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail *Samurai Girl (2008) as Megumi Momoi *School Days (2008) as Otome Katou *School Rumble (2007) as Madoka Kido *Sugar Princess (2010) as Nanako *Tokyo Boys and Girls (2004) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2009) (in 3-D) as Tomoyo *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet (2007) as Rain *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet: Gyu! (2008) as Rain *Winds of Nostalgio (2010) (in 3-D) as Melody *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2010) (in 3-D) as Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade, Pretty Cure of Effervescence *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (2011) (in 3-D) as Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade, Pretty Cure of Effervescence Television *Amazing Agent Luna specials (2007-2009) (TV specials) (Disney Channel original) (in 3-D) (Disney Channel) as Francesca Aldana *CardCaptor Sakura (2005-2008) (in 3-D) (PBS) as Tomoyo Daidouji *Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (2009) (miniseries) (CBS) as Sofia *Emma Watson On Ice (2003-) (TV specials) (PBS) as Various (2006-) *Hana-Kimi: The Series (2009-) (PBS) *Haruhi Suzumiya specials (2008-2012) (TV specials) (also produced all specials) (in 3-D) (ABC) as Yuki Nagato *Life is Ruff (2006) (TV special) (Disney Channel original) (Disney Channel) *Magical Pokémon Journey (2003-2005) (PBS) *Magical x Miracle (2004-2005) (Disney Channel original) (Disney Channel) *Negima! (2007-) (in 3-D) (CBS) as Sakurako Shiina *Ouran High School Host Club specials (2009-) (TV specials) (PBS and CBS) as Benio "Benibara" Amakusa *Phil of the Future (2004-2006) (Disney Channel original) (Disney Channel) *Pretty Cure All Stars (2012) (TV special) (in 3-D) (ABC Family) as Mipple (voice); Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade, Pretty Cure of Effervescence; Miki Aono/Cure Berry *Read it and Weep (2006) (TV special) (Disney Channel original) (Disney Channel) *Urusei Yatsura (2005-) (in 3-D) (PBS) *Walt Disney (2008-) (PBS) as Various *Yubisaki Milk Tea specials (2008) (TV specials) (ABC) as Touko Nogi Web originals *The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009-) as Yuuki Nagato